Brooks Robinson
Brooks Calbert Robinson, Jr. (born May 18, 1937) is an American former third baseman in Major League Baseball. He played his entire 23-year career with the Baltimore Orioles (1955–77). Robinson was elected to the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1983 in his first year of eligiility with Juan Marichal. Robinson was born in Little Rock, Arkansas. He grew up to play third base for the Orioles, and gained great renown for his fielding ability. Nicknamed "The Human Vacuum Cleaner", he is generally acclaimed as the greatest defensive third-baseman of all time. He won 16 consecutive Gold Glove Awards during his career, tied with pitchers Jim Kaat and Greg Maddux for the most for any player at any position. Career In 1964, Robinson won both the American League MVP and All-Star Game MVP awards. Robinson was selected for the All-Star team in 15 consecutive years (1960–74). He also played in four World Series. In 1970, he received the World Series MVP Award, as well as the Hickok Belt as top professional athlete of the year. After the 1970 World Series, Reds manager Sparky Anderson quipped: "I'm beginning to see Brooks in my sleep. If I dropped this paper plate, he'd pick it up on one hop and throw me out at first." In his playing career, Robinson compiled a .267 batting average with 2848 hits in 2896 games 268 home runs and 1357 RBI. His Number 5 was the first retired by the Orioles, at the conclusion of the 1977 season, his last. His 23 seasons with one team set a new major league record, since tied by Carl Yastrzemski. Retirement When the Orioles started their team Hall of Fame, Brooks and Frank Robinson were the first two men inducted. Following his retirement as a player, Robinson began a successful career as a color commentator for the Orioles' television broadcasts. Honors Considered among the greatest all-time Orioles, Robinson and the man usually considered the greatest Baltimore Colt football player, Johnny Unitas, had plaques in their honor in the lobby of Baltimore's Memorial Stadium. When the Orioles played their last game there on October 6, 1991, Brooks and Unitas were invited to throw out the ceremonial first balls. (Unitas threw a football.) After the conclusion of the game, several Oriole players took the field in the uniforms of their time and stood at their old positions on the field, Brooks was chosen to be the first player to come out (Cal Ripken, Jr. was chosen to be the last). In the 1970s, Robinson published his autobiography entitled "Third Base is My Home." The book is notorious for the story about how he met his future wife. She was a flight attendant on an Orioles team flight, and he was so smitten with her, he kept ordering iced teas from her until he eventually ended up helping her in the galley. In 1999, he ranked Number 80 on The Sporting News' list of the 100 Greatest Baseball Players, and was elected to the Major League Baseball All-Century Team. On December 5, 2006 he was recognized for his accomplishments on and off of the field when he received the Bobby Bragan Youth Foundation Lifetime Achievement Award. Quote Perhaps the greatest accolades he received as a player came from his opponents. After the 1970 World Series upon seeing him receive his World Series MVP award ceremony in which he received a brand new Toyota as part of his award, Cincinnati Reds catcher Johnny Bench said, "Gee! If we had known he wanted a new car that bad, we'd have chipped in and bought him one." See also *Magazine covers * Top 500 home run hitters of all time * List of Players in Baseball Hall of Fame With Over 90% of the Vote External links *Brooks Robinson at: **Baseball Hall of Fame **Baseball Library **Baseball Reference Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks Robinson, Brooks